gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jigglypuff Syndrome
Jigglypuff Syndrome is when a character is more popular in Smash than in their home franchise. This can be for several reasons, including having an effective moveset or being portrayed in a more likable or meme-worthy manner. See examples below. At the opposite end of the spectrum is Ganondorf Syndrome, where the character is less popular in Smash than in their home franchise. Examples Jigglypuff Jigglypuff is noted as one of the most insignificant and boring Pokémon of all in her home franchise, except in the anime where she was a fairly popular recurring character. However, she has more fans in Smash for being in the series from the beginning and for being one of the best characters in Melee thanks to her iconic Rest special and her Bair. Despite this, she's still fairly divisive, mostly due to cross-pollination with the Pokémon fanbase, which views her as irrelevant and cutesy. Captain Falcon Captain Falcon's home series has been largely forgotten, despite critical acclaim. However, he is one of the most popular Smash characters of all (often contending with Link, Ike and Robin) due to his flamboyant manliness, exaggerated badery, and bizarre Engrish pronunciations, with his FALCOAN... ''PAWNCH!!!'' being a prime example of all three. Back in the pre-''Brawl'' days, people even made Chuck Norris-like "facts" about the good Captain and exaggerated how tough/bad he was. Sheik Outside of Smash, Sheik is only known for "his" brief cutscene appearances in Ocarina of Time, while being a top tier fighter in Melee. On top of that, Sheik used to be ranked the very best in early Melee tier lists. Roy Roy is often derided as one of the worst lords in the Fire Emblem series, but is popular in Smash and many people wanted him back to the point that he ended up returning as DLC. Despite Awakening being the most popular game in the series, Roy was more requested than any of the new Awakening characters. Blame Melee nostalgia. Of note is that even though he scored highly in the worldwide CYL poll for Fire Emblem Heroes, he's appeared nowhere near the top in other post-Melee popularity polls, meaning unlike Ike, he still suffers this. Rosalina While Mario fans are sick of Rosalina being shoved down their throats all the time, the Smash fanbase is a bit kinder towards her (apart from her now patched OP-ness). Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. is one of the most hated Mario characters of all - and unlike with Rosalina, it's completely by his own merits. Common points of contention include his annoying voice, his boring design (a rehash of Baby Bowser), and the fact that Miyamoto claims him to be Bowser's only child while the Koopalings aren't. In Smash, many people enjoy his being the first vehicle-based fighter in the series, using all sorts of different weapons from within his Junior Clown Car - complete with a few Gurren Lagann references, since it is a tiny mech with a face. (As a side note, the Koopalings appear as alternate skins for Junior, though this doesn't really apply to the character himself.) It must be noted, however, that his hatebase started to decline once the Koopalings finally returned in New Super Mario Bros. Wii (and are officially here to stay at this point). Ironically, the Koopalings themselves started to undergo this when they appeared in Mario Kart 8 both at Jr.'s expense (until the Switch port) and to eat up roster slots, with the Mario fanbase getting sick of them and the Smash fanbase welcoming their inclusion. Speaking of which, that was one of the very games where Mario fans were getting sick of Rosalina, complete with the absolutely pointless addition of Baby Rosalina (whose very existence is laughable). Pikachu Pikachu is quite the base breaker in any of its appearances for being a cutesy kid-appeal character and a symbol of the hated Pokemon anime. It's also heavily criticized for being one of the weakest Pokemon in the series, but this is invalid in Smash, where it's consistently been one of the better characters and is therefore more well-respected, especially in SSB4 where it's praised as one of the most difficult but satisfying top-tier characters to learn (unlike the braindead Sheik, Zero Suit Samus and Luigi). Pichu Pichu shares many of Pikachu's reasons for being an example, but goes even further by being even weaker than Pikachu in the Pokémon games, but in some ways even better than Pikachu in Ultimate. Duck Hunt Dog Duo Trio The Duck Hunt dog is one of the most iconic, hated, and iconically hated characters in all of gaming for his annoying laugh and incessant mockery of the player. In Smash, however, he teams up with one of the ducks, the offscreen Zapper user, and the Wild Gunmen to form a playable team character with a very unique and creative moveset that serves as a love letter to retro NES Zapper games. Add to that a much cuter design, a more endearing personality, a quirky reveal trailer, and a less annoying (but still trollish and spammable) laugh, and you have the perfect way to turn one of the most despised gaming characters into one of the most loved Smash newcomers, which is pretty much the opposite of Dark Pit's situation. Piranha Plant By far the most clear cut example of the syndrome out of all fighters listed. Not even Bandana Dee will be seen as the generic enemy compared to this. Former Examples Ike Similar to Captain Falcon, Ike is more popular in Smash than with his home fanbase, mostly due to his giant sword, general manliness, and memetic lines ("I fight for my friends."). However, Ike's popularity in Smash actually made his poorly-selling games of origin more popular in their own right, and many people claim them to be among the best in the Fire Emblem series, with many people holding them up on a pedestal while bashing Awakening. However, several recent popularity polls (one of which was Japan only, and Japan's been known to hate his games) have had Ike coming out on top for the entire series, so he no longer is an example. Category:Terminology